


Presents

by DaFishi



Series: Family Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alpha James, Alpha Lily, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Severus, Pets, Pregnancy, Pregnant Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Lily and James might have a great present but Severus has a better one
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Family Magic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094507
Comments: 17
Kudos: 290





	Presents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/gifts).



> This took so LONG what the FUCK

Severus was expecting a lot of things Christmas morning.

What he was not expecting was to be practically jumped on by his two alphas that had a rather large height advantage over him.

“It’s Christmas!” Lily squeals like a child.

“C’mon, you need to open the presents we got you,” James says, grin blinding.

Severus was fairly certain his gift was the best of them all, but he relents. “Fine. But if either of you wake me up again, I will skin you alive.”

“Deal,” Lily promises.

All three of them knew Severus would never do such a thing.

The omega sighs.

He wished he could still invoke fear, but those days felt like a lifetime ago.

As usual, he’s dragged downstairs and thrown in front of the tree.

He gets the usual sweater, gloves, hats and Lily and James get the same.

Now, it was time for the individual presents that would be very important.

Being married for 2 years, Severus knew his alphas very well.

Or so he thought.

When he’s greeted with an adoption paper, the confusion must have been extremely clear on his face.

When he reads the fine print, the breath catches in his throat.

“You’re joking,” Severus says disbelievingly.

James smirks. “Today, Nala is officially ours.”

The dog makes herself known with a happy yip.

Severus tackles his two alphas in a hug.

When they pull away, Lily looks smug. “There’s no way you can beat that.”

But now it’s Severus’s time to shine. “Think again. Open that box.”

James frowns and grabs it.

He pulls off the bow and the box falls apart in a graceful manner.

Lily moves the colorful cover paper and pulls out a stick, the two alphas catch the drift.

Two pink lines.

A positive pregnancy test.

The silence is starting to weigh on Severus.

“If this is a joke, we’re getting a divorce,” Lily finally says.

The omega laughs. “No, we’re going to be parents.”

Lily tackles Severus in a hug as James starts dancing the stupidest dance Severus has ever had the displeasure of seeing.

Yeah, this was definitely Severus’s favorite Chiristmas to date.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
